


Please Come Home

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [21]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Married Couple, Presumed Dead, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It doesn't feel real. Tony doesn't want to believe it. Steve couldn't be dead.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Presumed Dead”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [E1]
> 
> And for day 19 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Grief | Morning Loved One

It hasn’t fully hit him yet, he doesn’t think. It hasn’t really sunk in.

Tony rests his hand over Steve’s spot on the bed, straightening out the fabric as if… as if Steve was just going to walk through the bedroom door. Back from the mission, maybe a little banged up, but alive and well.

That was never going to happen though.

His husband was never going to return to him. Was never going to come home.

Steve was dead.

He’d seen the footage of Steve’s last moments with his own eyes. He run every test on the recordings, hopping beyond all hope that it was all fake. But all the evidence pointed to it being the truth.

Maybe there was something he just hadn’t found yet. A clue. Something. Anything.

Tony knew he couldn’t keep going on like this, going over the footage every day, looking for even the slightest hint that something wasn’t right.

He had to move on.

But somewhere deep inside, he finds himself believing with a desperate hope that Steve was still alive out there, fighting to come home to him.

Until it all sinks in he will hold that hope close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
